


Tarde de Juegos

by Catalini11



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catalini11/pseuds/Catalini11
Summary: Los miembros de la UAC están en una escasez de casos, no es como que eso sea malo pero...estan aburridos! Aunque para eso están las chicas.García, JJ y Prentiss se han propuesto hacer de ese día un poco menos aburrido, por lo que decidieron llevar un par de juguetes, de esos que salen por la tv.Todo bien hasta allí! El problema es que las chicas no sabía que en el equipo hay más de un pervertido que anda tras el inocente spencer... y jugar con crema batida no es lo más sano del mundo.Advertencias:-A excepción de la parte hard (7w7) el resto es una completa idiotez, más que todo humor!-Esto no es nada lucrativo, así que no gano nada con esto... bueno, más o menos, para mi el hacer feliz o morboso a alguien ya es un logro! xD-Los personajes aquí usados no son de mi autoría (ya quisiera), son obra de el gran Jeff Davis!
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Kudos: 7





	Tarde de Juegos

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les guste esto, como siempre, la obra originalmente fue subida a Wattpad a nombre de este mismo usuario (o sea de mi), aclaro para evitar confusiones, sin más.  
> Espero os guste y disculpen lo pendejo que parece, la escribí hace un tiempo ya y no es una de mis mejores obras.

Quántico-Virginia 

2:34 P.M

-Y que vas a hacer hoy, Prentiss?- Comenzó Derek mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa de la morena.

-Con García y JJ planeamos ir a un club está noche, claro, si no hay casos hoy-

-Es lo más probable- Comentó JJ pasando por allí.

-En ese caso, puedo ir con ustedes?- Dijo Morgan.

-Claro, entre más mejor- Concedió Emily.

-¡Bueno! mientras estamos aquí, ¿alguien quiere jugar?-Se unió García a la conversación en la mesa de Prentiss.

-Dime preciosa, ¿no crees que estamos algo grandes para jugar?-

-¡Claro que no!-Respondió pareciendo ofendida la rubia.

-Ok, Ok... ¿que propones?-

-¡Esperen aquí!-Pidió García mientras salía caminando rápidamente a su "bati-cueva" y volvía con una gran bolsa negra bastante sospechosa.

-Oye linda, ¿qué es eso?- Cuestionó desconfiado Derek a la par que las tres chicas sonreían maliciosas.

-Ya lo veras- respondió coqueta mientras dejaba la bolsa sobre el escritorio de Emily- Por ahora ve y logra que Reid quiera jugar!-Ordenó la rubia a Morgan quien se limitó a negar divertido para luego dirigirse al escritorio de el menor -JJ, sabes que hacer- 

-¡Si, capitana!- Respondió burlonamente mientras se dirigía a la oficina de Hotch, ¿que es una tarde de juegos sin el jefe?

-Prentiss...- ni siquiera terminó de hablar y la morena ya se había levantado y se dirigía a buscar al veterano del grupo, Rossi.

5 minutos después

-Penélope... sabes que no tenemos tiempo para est- Y sí, Hotch fue interrumpido por nada más y nada menos que la rubia excéntrica.

-Lo sé, lo sé... ¡pero de vez en cuando tenemos que descansar un poco!-

-Según el Artículo 1 de la Ley Nº 27671, la jornada ordinaria de trabajo para varones y mujeres mayores de edad es de ocho horas diarias o cuarenta y ocho horas semanales como máximo. Por lo que, teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de veces trabajamos más que eso... creo que estoy con Penélope...-Añadió Reid hablando cada vez más bajo debido a la muy sorprendida mirada de casi todo el equipo.

-¿Ven? ¡Nuestro genio tiene razón! ¡Hay que aprovechar que no tenemos casos y pasar un pequeño tiempo de caridad todos juntos!-Chilló entusiasmada mi querida Penny.

-Vamos Hotch, solo un rato- intentó Morgan quien estaba entre Reid y JJ, quien a su vez, estaba junto a Hotch.

-Está bien, pero nada demasiado llamativo, aun estamos en la oficina...- concedió Hotch con una pequeña sonrisita.

-¡Trato!-Aceptó García, después de todo son simples juguetes, ¿no?

Tras esto, García comenzó a sacar múltiples juegos de mesa. Desde el clásico parqués hasta pastelazo cañonazo... sobre ese ultimo la mayoría del equipo no tenía ni idea, ni siquiera Reid, aunque las chicas lo habían elegido porque son unas pervertidas y el comercial no deja nada a la imaginación... al menos para ellas.

Luego de que JJ explicara un par de juegos, todo accedieron a comenzar por lo más clásico y finalizar con el tal pastelazo, suerte García incluso compró la crema batida.

Como era de esperarse, Reid ganó en a mayoría de juegos de estrategia, incluso en los que los demás creía que solo se necesitaba suerte; Y ahora se aproximaba el momento de jugar: Pastelazo Cañonazo, momento ansiado por algunos y temido por otros, ejemplo Spencer.

-¿Quien irá primero?-Comentó Prentiss, aun algo agitada después de ese súper duelo de Twister.

Todos se miraron entre sí y decidieron que el gran piedra, papel o tijera decidiría.

Conclusión: Hotch es realmente malo el piedra, papel o tijera. Spencer es realmente bueno en piedra, papel o tijera. Morgan es un mal perdedor.

-Ohh Hotch, querido Hotch... Yo que tu me quitaría ese lindo traje- Comenzó a molestar Penny mientras sonreía burlonamente.

-Eso iba a hacer, gracias-Respondió Hotch, malhumorado otra vez.

Derek, Prentiss y JJ casi no podían contener la risa y Rossi simplemente se hecho a reír.

Hotch se posicionó tras la "estúpida" maquinita que usaría para intentar bloquear la crema batida, JJ se ofreció a disparar el cañón más sonriente de lo que debería, según Hotch.

Milagrosamente el jefe logró bloquear el disparo, por lo que recibió un par de abucheos sin embargo siguió sonriendo orgullosamente.

El siguiente fue Derek, quien no logró bloquear el disparo y acabó todo cubierto de crema batida, apetitosa vista para muchos... y no solo para las chicas.

Le siguió Rossi, nada que comentar sobre lo gracioso que se veía con crema batida en su barba, según todos, parecía un Santa Claus amargado.

Luego fue Prentiss, ella es hábil, logró bloquear un disparo de Morgan.

Luego JJ, a parecer ella no es tan hábil como dice, o simplemente Hotch tenía muchas ganas de desquitarse, sea lo que sea, Jennifer quedó cubierta de crema batida.

Penélope... No logró cubrirse, nada que agregar.

-¡Spence! ¿listo?- Cuestionó burlonamente JJ mientras todas las miradas estaban sobre el genio de nuevo, quien ahora se arrepentía un poco de haber apoyado aquello.

-Supongo...-Respondió dudoso mientras se quitaba cuidadosamente el suéter y lo doblaba pulcramente. Suerte la oficina tiene calefacción.

-¿Quien no ha disparado aun?-Preguntó Derek, y todos voltearon a ver a Rossi, este aun estaba comiendo un poco de crema de su barba.

-Paso, te sedo el turno, Derek- Dijo amablemente, muy ocupado con su barba como para prestar real atención.

Morgan sonrío malvadamente mientras veía a Reid, quien algo inquieto se ponía tras el aparato ya todo untado de crema batida.

-Oye niño- Llamó Derek

-¿Mmm?- 

-Abre la boca, así podrás comerte mi crema- Añadió perversamente el moreno sin poder resistirse.

Reid solo frunció el ceño sin entender realmente el mensaje tras ese "consejo", el resto solo se reía o sonreía perversamente también.

Morgan se concentro a más no poder y aunque Reid también, parece que no lo suficiente por lo que acabó todo lleno de crema batida, dándole un aspecto por demás, tierno y apetitoso, sin mencionar que justo iba a replicar que Derek se tardaba mucho en disparar y esto provocó que parte de la crema cayera justo en su boca... sin comentarios.

Todo, y cuando digo todo, es todo el equipo se quedó embobado mirando al joven chico que siendo tan inocente, lograba ser provocativo sin darse cuenta. Ojos fuertemente cerrados, crema batida desde el puente de su nariz hasta cayéndole de los labios, y la privilegiada vista de sus, al parecer, suaves brazos sin su suéter, ¿Como puede alguien tan inocente parecer tan... porno? Fue la pregunta que todos se hicieron.

-Mmm... ¿q-que hora es? creo que ya es tarde, además estoy cansado... creo que ya me voy... D-derek, ¿me podrías llevar a mi a-apartamento?-Rompió el incomodo silencio Reid mientras se limpiaba cuidadosamente la crema de la cara, viéndose aun más porno que antes.

-¡Claro!-Derek salió de su trance, no perdería esa oportunidad.

-Muy bien... Adiós, que descansen-Se despidió casi dulcemente el menor de todo aunque los hombres seguían muy hipnotizados con la zukulentha imagen como para contestar, suerte que las chicas ya lo habían superado.

-¡Que descansen!- Respondió JJ aun algo sonrojada.

-Buenas noches Reid, Morgan-Se despidió cortésmente Emily

-¡Suerte Spence! ¡Adiós bombón!- Se despidió García despistando un poco a Spencer.

Ya en el estacionamiento, Derek le abrió la puerta del auto a Spencer, aunque este casi pareció no darse cuenta del caballeroso gesto.

Ahora con el moreno en el asiento del conductor, y los cinturones abrochados, la camioneta comenzó su camino hacia el conjunto de apartamentos en el que se ubicaba Reid.

Tras una parte del camino en casi total silencio, a excepción de las canciones que sonaban en la radio, Reid decidió que era hora de hablar un poco, tenía un par de preguntas -Morgan... ¿Crees que soy torpe? ¿O un idiota?- La pregunta tomó un poco desprevenido al chófer, quien frunció el ceño en desacuerdo con los pensamientos de menor.

-¿Que te hace pensar eso? Eres un genio, niño. Además, la torpeza solo te hace ser más tierno-Eso ultimo se suponía sería una especie de broma, aunque sonó extrañamente en serio.

-La torpeza no es tierna, de hecho es desastrosa y molesta y según un estudio del profesor Charles Swanik, en 2007, con una población de 80 atletas, las personas torpes son, obviamente, más propensas a lesiones accidentales, además de peor desempeño en las pruebas de memoria visual y verbal, escasez de equilibrio, lentitud en el tiempo de reacción y menor velocidad de procesamiento...-Poco a poco se fue silenciando debido a lo vergonzoso que le resultaba aquello.

-Reid, no me importa lo que dijera ese estudio, tu eres torpe y aun así tienes una memoria envidiable! Eres increíble memorizando y entendiendo cosas, y digas lo que digas, nada cambiará el hecho de que eres un lindo genio-Ese pequeño discurso logró dejar pensando a Spencer por el resto del camino.

15 minutos después de la pequeña charla, Morgan ya se encontraba estacionando frente al condominio de edificios.

-Oye niño, no te apetece tomar algo? Digo, es viernes y no tengo nada más importante que hacer-Esta vez, la propuesta tomo desprevenido a Reid, quien se quedo mirándolo mientras por su mente pasaban miles de escenarios posibles y unas cuantas miles de excusas más, también estaba pensando en como decirle que No sin ser grosero, y de repente su mente, tan traicionera como es, paso las imágenes de hace un rato, en el que pareció que... Morgan le... Oh-ho ahora no solo su mente lo traicionó, sino también su cuerpo estaba reaccionando; ahora solo le quedaba rogar porque sus pantalones y su bolso taparan la creciente erección entre sus, ahora, temblorosas piernas.

-Mmm... N-no tengo bebidas... así que no creo que sea buena ide- ¿Que tiene hoy el mundo con interrumpir?

-¡No te preocupes! Siempre estoy preparado-Obviamente la frase tenía un doble sentido oculto, pero como siempre, nuestro inocente genio no lo captó. Mientras Spencer seguía intentando acomodarse, Derek sacó una botella de vino de los asiento traseros- ¡Volia! 

Reid solo pudo intentar ocultar su sorpresa mientras su plan de llegar a su casa a encargarse de su problema se desmoronaba- Entonces supongo que si vamos a tomar... Vamos...-Su voz no denotaba mucho entusiasmo pero Derek no iba a desaprovechar esto por nada del mundo.

En el elevador se notaba el contraste de personalidades, mientras Derek iba sonriente recargado contra un muro con la botella en la mano, Spencer estaba de brazos cruzados en una esquina del elevador con el bolso tapando su... frente. 

Con torpeza, el menor abrió la puerta y entró casi corriendo en dirección al baño, si algo podría decir que tiene calor... si eso.

Morgan simplemente entró y dejó la botella sobre la mesa tras cerrar la puerta.

-¡Lindo apartamento, niño!- Gritó el moreno mientras caminaba por la sala repleta de libros.

-¡V-voy en un momento!... M-me voy a dar una ducha, ¿ok?- Avisó algo, muy apenado.

-Reid, ¿te das cuenta de que estamos a unos 10 grados? Espero que esa ducha sea tibia o te resfriaras-Esta vez Derek no lo decía muy en broma, en serio le preocupaba que su genio se resfriara.

-¡N-no soy un niño! ¡No hace falta que digas eso!- Replicó el menor en un intento por convencer a Morgan. Se le había olvidado ese detalle... Lo único sería encender la ducha tibia e intentar no hacer mucho ruido mientras se encargaba de la forma manual. Que humillación.

-Si, si, ¡lo que digas! ¡Pero apúrate!-Pidió Derek mientras sacaba una copa y se servía un poco del oscuro elixir.

A el genio no le quedó de otra más que comenzar a tocarse con la ducha encendida, mordiéndose una mano para hacer el menor ruido posible mientras la otra vagaba de arriba a abajo en su miembro completamente empalmado, y el hecho de tener a el sexy moreno rondando por su casa no ayudaba mucho.

Derek ya entró a casi cada cuarto de el apartamento, le faltaba la habitación de Spencer y, obviamente, el baño, sin embargo por ahora ya había saciado su curiosidad. No vio nada fuera de lo esperado, libros y más libros, y orden... es raro ya que había libros por todos lados pero aun así todo se veía extrañamente ordenado, cosas de Reid.

-Hey, Pretty Boy, ¿estas bien? ya llevas mucho tiempo allí- Exclamó Morgan algo preocupado debido a la inusual tardanza del menor mientras golpeaba algo fuerte la puerta.

-Ah... ¡E-estoy bien! Solo... ¡U-un minuto, ya voy!- Ok, tal vez si se emocionó un poquito... demasiado, y estaba a punto de correrse cuando la voz de Derek lo asustó mucho.

-¿Seguro? no te escuchas bien, ¿puedo entrar?- Raramente, esta vez la pregunta era inocente, más de preocupación que de otra cosa.

-¡NO!... D-digo no, e-en serio estoy bien, gracias- La situación le resultó tan extrañamente excitante al joven genio, estar a punto de ser descubierto tocándose en el baño, aunque seguro hubiera sido mucho menos vergonzoso estar en esa situación si fuera su madre allá afuera y no el musculoso moreno de sus fantasías.

-Voy a entrar- Advirtió el mayor justo antes de abrir la puerta bruscamente, para tener tan buena memoria y olvidar poner seguro a la puerta hay que estar desesperado, eso explica mucho.

-¡NO!-Apenas alcanzó a exclamar antes de quedar petrificado frente al moreno, quien a su vez también se quedo estático, pero no precisamente de miedo o vergüenza sino más como por la sorpresa de ver ese delgado y apenas marcado cuerpo en el suelo del baño, desnudo, sonrojado y de piernas abiertas hacia él. Imagen shockeante.

-... Oh- Apenas pudo gesticular de la sorpresa y ahora creciente excitación en su pelvis el moreno.

-¡Y-yo! ¡P-p-puedo explicarlo! ¡N-no es lo que crees!- Intentó justificarse el menor.

Ya pasada la sorpresa inicial, Derek regresó a su usual sonrisa matadora -Creo que estas masturbándote en el suelo de tu baño mientras yo estoy a unos escasos 10 o 20 metros- Contraatacó.

-...E-entonces si es lo que crees...-Coincidió con la cabeza gacha y las manos intentando tapar lo evidente.

Derek se dedico a sonreír mientras el menor intentaba desaparecer -¿Y porque no me lo dijiste? te hubiera ayudado- Sugirió sin dejar de sonreír

-Porque... E-espera, ¿que? ¿C-como que... ayudarme?- Preguntó incrédulo el genio, vaya que la calentura lo pone estúpido.

-Claro, siempre te ayudaré en todo... ¿necesitas que te lo demuestre?- Esta ves la pregunta si tenía dobles intenciones.

\- T-tal vez...-Respondió sugerente sin siquiera levantar la vista.

-Sería un placer- Afirmó con seguridad antes de comenzar a acercarse al joven en el suelo -Pero levántate de allí, no planeó hacer nada en el suelo... es demasiado duro aunque sé de algo que lo está más- Lanzó esa indirecta que Spencer no alcanzó a entender, otra de las cosas que Derek ama de él. 

Aun así, el menor se levantó con ayuda de Morgan y comenzó a caminar hasta su habitación sin darse cuenta que tras el, Derek iba imaginando todo lo que le haría a ese blanco y redondo trasero.

.


End file.
